User blog:Bobdave/Scyther vs Sneasel. Rap Battles of the Pokédex Season 1
We're back again and stuff ye. 3 battles in one month? Whoa, Jude's not pulling any punches. So yeah, this battle features a very sexy guy, his name is Jude and he's rapping alongside a guest called Joe or something. In this battle of blades, we have the agile Mantis Pokémon who's pretty much a ninja, Scyther (played by Josef Aikman) versus the aptly named Sharp Claw Pokémon, Sneasel in a battle of quick-moving blade Pokémon. Joe actually managed to write his first and second verses in like, a total of 20 minutes, so that's extra sexy. Also, I'm experimenting with a some new graphic stuff in the intro and things due to dodgy stuff happening with how Wikia looks. I also edited the shadows on the title cards, endslate and cover if anyone noticed (which I know they didn't ;-;). But without further doo doo, let the battle begin! I bet they're gonna drop some pretty... sharp... ''rhymes. No? K. ---- Beat - Fireworx by Allrounda Beats 'Announcer: '''Sneasel: Listen ugly, you can't touch the Kamaitachi Ice Shard set to crush, cuz this guy really Bugs me The force in my paws gives cause to pause Slaughter a Swarm of your friends, there'll be gore galore Walk towards where I'm hidden, you'll be hit with an Icy Wind Got a Keen Eye for when it's high time to deny Stryke a win The pre-evolve of Scizor doesn't know with whom he's trifling I despise your type, Scyther, where do I begin? First off I spy your wings, but you can't be taught to Fly You ought to die for the awful crime of facing claws with scythes Finally, the 'Dex says that you're agile and quick Check your statistics you prick, you ain't faster than this 'Scyther:' A sworded Scyther stepping in, spitting sharper than scissors So this Sneasel can sit, as I Snatch and Scratch my way to victor Don't Taunt the force of the Swarm, cos you'll never Endure More of what this ninja has in store, your verse made me Snore This Bug Bites better than his bark, I'll Brick Break a Façade I have a Natural Gift, whilst you're always left in the Dark I'm older, sickles so sharp slice straight through a boulder You're lonely with Candice, always getting the cold shoulder You're feinting in my Tailwind, this Mantis leaves you praying You're just a Knock Off of me, this Thief faces my Steel Wing I'm on the scene, claws screen you as a less gifted Wolverine I'm getting Hyper as a rhymer, set to melt your ice beam 'Sneasel: ' You can slash at the grass all you want, you'll never catch this I'm primed to Pickpocket this battle from a mantis Prepare to get Beat Up when I screech and the beat drops Rhymes sweeter than half a pound of treacle, watch the Weasel pop 'Scyther: ' Vorhees and Bates wish they were a superior slasher than Scyther You're not a fighter or a climber, you're just Elsa only higher You hide your claws in your paws, everyone can see my blades Continue this Petty Game and it will end with egg on your face RAP (the logo gets cut into shreds by blades moving to fast to see and crumbles away) battles of the Pokédex... ---- Who won? Scyther Sneasel Category:Blog posts